A Perfect Beginning
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: A sequel to the animated version of Anastasia's tale, and even though it isn't historically correct, I favor this version far better. R


_A Perfect Beginning _

_Synopsis: I realize this is based on the animated version of Anastasia and isn't historically correct, but everyone enjoys a happy ending, right ? _

_Chapter 1--Together in Paris _

_Dmitri, the "Grand Duchess" Anastasia and her loyal pooch, Pooka, had eloped along the Seine in Paris, France. It was there that Anastasia had learned of her past as a Romanov and also discovered just how close Dmitri was to her from the beginning. As a young child, he wasn't allowed to have much contact with the royals since he was only a pitiful serf, subject to serving in the kitchen with the cooks. But had he not been there when Rasputin had made his attack and cursed the Romanovs, Anastasia could've died that day along with the rest of her family. She had been lucky, nay, blessed to have had Dmitri's assistance. He had admitted to her then when they had eloped he had experienced the longings to be her playmate even though they were from different worlds. _

"_They never would've allowed my kind and yours to mingle. Such a thought was sacrosanct, even immoral. I don't want to think of how your mother or father would've found our marriage. I don't even know if your grandmamma would approve.", Dmitri said, as the two bounded with the water. He held her up so she wouldn't fall against the rise and fall of the current. It was nothing like the ocean, she mused, which was far worse than anything the Seine could throw at them, but having herself braced by such tender, but strong hands, made her feel reassured. She knew, he really meant what he said, and he was being honest about his affections towards her. He wouldn't have come all this way to be with her if he hadn't. He had come through so much; the both of them had, and now they were standing at the beginning of a new chapter together. The perfect beginning of something entirely new and exciting. _

"_I'm fairly certain my grandmamma would be pleased for the both of us. My family would want me to be happy. I want to see the world and I can't do it cloistered at the Basilica all day long. Sure, jewels and treasure are pleasant but adventure is my treasure.", Anastasia said, looking into Dmitri's eyes affectionately. _

"_What of me ? Aren't I a treasure too ?", Dmitri chuckled, teasing her as he tickled her sides a bit and kissed her neck playfully. _

"_Yes, of course ! You are a rare find, Dmitri !", she laughed heartily. In time, the little tugboat had made it to shore and in days the two would be a married couple. Dmitri could hardly believe it. He was marrying into royalty, but this royal was different from all the others he had known. Vladimir had been the only other person he had known who was as regal as they came. He was once a part of the royal court, but he had never had dealings with young Anastasia growing up. He carried out paperwork, military duties, and "busywork" that most courtesans would've turned their noses up at. Vladimir wasn't above that, but he was soon out of work when the Romanovs had been killed in cold blood by the Bolsheviks. Dmitri knew secretly Vlad had felt guilty of the revolution that had passed, because he thought that Vlad could've stopped it, but nothing he could've done would've ceased the bloodshed brought upon the Romanovs by the countrymen and women. At this point, he wondered what Vlad was doing now. He hoped he was back with his beloved Sophie, whom he wasn't certain how the two met, but Dmitri wished Vlad happiness no matter what his circumstance was. For, it was Vlad, during Dmitri's most difficult and challenging childhood, who had found him from an orphanage, taken him in, and raised him as his own son. Vlad always had a vigilant eye on Dmitri growing up, but somehow Dmitri always got him caught up in his con-artist plans. Whether he wanted to or not, dishonest as it was, Vlad went along, knowing there was no turning back. Dmitri no longer had to con anyone. He now had a prosperous position working as a journalist and an artist on the side, and Anastasia, against paternalistic tradition, got a job of her own in Paris as one of the many dancers for the Bolshoi, which was a high honor, particularly because of her Russian upbringing. _

_Chapter 2--Joyous Day _

_As soon as the marriage was official, somehow word had gotten out about Anastasia being 'alive and well'. The media was baffled that she had survived the Bolshevik revolution with only psychological scars. She had now since healed of those, but many of the question the media hounds barked at her gave her terrible reminders. _

"_Please. No more questions. This is supposed to be a blessed day.", the priest said, shooing away the paparazzi as he parted through them like Moses separated the Red Sea. They backed off, but it didn't mean they would be gone forever. To ensure they wouldn't be bothered by them again, Dmitri had a contractor put 'no trespassing' signs up around their new home. For insurance, he carried a revolver. At least in France he didn't have to worry about the government taking away his right to bear arms. _

_The media hadn't spoiled the mood of the jovial occasion. Both bride and groom were primped and prepped for their big day. Dmitri was getting anxious. He had seen Anastasia in a number of different dresses before, each more stunning than the last, but he couldn't imagine what she would look like in a wedding gown. All he knew is that her beauty was going to surpass his expectations. _

_There she stood, the red-haired, blue-eyed goddess in a shimmering white gown. She reminded Dmitri of Spencers' __Faery Queen_. He couldn't even think of one word to say, one little compliment to give her. But it was all for the better. Words were likely to ruin the tingling sensations of the moments they were having together. 

Before they knew it, Dmitri and Anastasia had officially declared themselves husband and wife. They would travel all over Europe before returning to Paris for their honeymoon, making it an occasion to remember. The remainder of the funds they had would be used for bills, necessities and, should there be children in their future, money for them to have proper schooling and higher learning, would they opt for it. They decided not to take the future too quickly but enjoy each day as it happened. Every day was precious being in each other's arms, enjoying the scent of perfume, one on the other, or listening to the tender beating of each other's heart as they slept in tandem. 

Chapter 3--Reconnecting in Paris 

Not long after the honeymoon in Europe, photographs and all, Anastasia soon discovered she was pregnant. She wasn't showing much but she had been experiencing a little moodiness as of late. Dmitri was understanding of her new predicament and was overjoyed at the fact he would soon be a father. He was gaining more confidence in himself as a man and knew that with Anastasia's help, they were both going to be stupendous parents. 

While shopping for groceries in the open air market, Dmitri thought he saw a familiar face. 

"Vladimir ?", he asked, in disbelief. The corpulent, bespectacled man turned to glance at his long-lost son. 

"My boy ! How long it has been !", Vladimir said running toward him as fast as his legs could carry him. The two embraced, Vladimir's face streaked with jubilant tears. 

"I never thought I'd see you again. I couldn't get my letters to you quickly enough and when you weren't answering…I feared that you might be dead.", Dmitri confessed. Anastasia rushed to Vlad to embrace him as well. 

"It takes too long to get letters to you, so, instead, I have married Ms. Sophie and I live in the countryside with her. It'll be much easier for the four of us to visit.", Vlad said, kissing Anastasia's cheeks. 

"In a while, it will be five of us.", Dmitri said. Vlad clapped his hand proudly on Dmitri's shoulder. 

"I cannot wait ! Do you know whether you are having a boy or a girl ?", he said, giddily. 

"We're not sure, but we are doing our best to make certain our baby is healthy.", Anastasia said. The two were already thinking of names for their little one. Vlad was the typical jocular "grandfather", glad to see the happy couple were going to be blessed with the pitter patter of little feet. 

"Keep me updated. We can keep each other updated by telephone.", Vlad said. The telephone had only recently been invented and a few people owned them. In time, many more people would. Dmitri and Anastasia would also have them to contact Vladimir more easily. At the time though, the three friends reconnected and were caught up with their most recent events. 

"To imagine, so much has happened since our separation, and now it is as if we were never apart.", Vlad said, embracing them again, tenderly. Vladimir to his core, was a very gregarious, gentle man, who loved life and adored sharing affection even if it was against his "manly" reputation. 

"You were always in our minds.", Anastasia said, tenderly. The three of them spent the rest of the day together in the market before they parted ways, but knew they would reunite in Sophie's summer cottage as soon as Anastasia had given birth. 

Chapter 4--Little Nicholas 

Nine months had passed rapidly and Anastasia gave birth to a healthy baby boy that she named after her beloved father, Nicholas. Nicholas was also given an honorary middle name, Vlad in response to the help she had received from dear Vladimir in the past. The young Nicholas had a natural curiosity about _everything_, especially little Pooka. Pooka didn't like him pulling on his ears, since they were so sensitive. But the dog understood. Pooka acted as a guard dog for the infant, and soon the two were the best of friends, playing together, going in and out of different places in the house together, and visiting Aunt Sophie and Uncle Vlad during the weekends. 

Nicholas wasn't the only member of the Romanov household. In fact, he was soon joined by a little sister by the time he had turned five. At first, Nicholas wasn't so keen on sharing his room, let alone his belongings with the "intruder". He and he alone had his mother and father's affection, and he could see them fussing over little Alexandra Katrina even months before she came into the world. Honestly, Nicholas was jealous, but secretly, he had wanted a younger playmate. He wasn't sure what she would be like, but he vowed that he would become the best brother Alex would ever have, or his name wasn't Nicholas Vladimir Romanov. 

Chapter 5--Triumphal Entry 

Luckily, news of the Romanov empire had died down quite a bit. Thanks to Anastasia not sticking to her maiden name, no one had come looking for her and the media had forgotten the sensation that had occurred so many years ago. Little Alexandra Katrina came into the world without any trouble at all. Nicholas' birth had been a bit challenging since he had been so large, but little Alexandra was born rapidly and without much pain at all. Nicholas had been brave enough to see his sister born into the world and wanted to hold her immediately. 

"Are you certain you can do it without dropping her ?", Dmitri asked, knowing this question was far more involved for a five year old of his age, but Nicholas understood. 

"I know she's delicate, I'm not a baby.", Nicholas answered, straightforwardly. 

"I guess he gets his fiery attitude from the mother's side of the family.", Dmitri added affectionately as he smiled at Anastasia, and she grinned back at him, looking as radiant as she did the first time she became a mother. There was nothing as special as that glow that a mother possessed, he mused. But nothing could compare to seeing his own children, or having his own family around him. His heart was so full of love, he feared it might burst at that moment, but it all came perfectly clear to him how blessed he was when his young son held his infant daughter in his arms. 

"Little Alexandra.", Nicholas sang sweetly. He sang her an old-fashioned Russian lullaby and it instantly calmed her. She had come into the world, wailing and bawling her poor little eyes out after her grand journey into life, and now she was quieter than a mouse in her brother's arms. 

"See, I told you…I'm a good brother.", Nicholas stated proudly, yet softly, with a tender grin on his youthful face. 

Vlad, who had heard of the blessed occasion, had come into the hospital unannounced with Sophie and soon little Alexandra was passed on to him. Just as before, he was the boastful grandparent.

"Look at how _gorgeous_ she is ! You can see here she has her mother's dimples and hair, and her father's chin and nose.", he bragged. Sophie couldn't help but giggle at her lover's display, noticing how animated he became around young children. Sadly, Sophie couldn't have any children of her own, but was thinking about adopting a girl of her own. She was a bit fearful that Vlad wouldn't approve, but with a few quiet moments by his side after visiting hours were through with family, she had been able to convince him now was the time to start looking into a family of their own. Besides, Sophie reasoned, the young prince and princess would have a playmate to keep them company. 

Chapter 6--Misha the Great 

Misha, only seven, had come from an orphanage. His parents didn't have the money to take care of him, but somehow he had known that they had loved him. Sadly, they had died in the horrible winter the year before and he thought he would be without parents for the rest of his life. All of this changed when he was introduced to Vladimir and Sophie. The two prospective parents go to know him and instantly connected with him. 

Misha knew he was living in privilege but felt no higher than other kids his age. He treated everyone the same because that is what he was taught at the orphanage. He had to adjust going to private school, where he would be taught by the finest teachers and dine in the most opulent facilities. True, it was a lot to adapt to but he was a flexible child, and very open-minded for his age. He hoped, like papa, he would be involved in serving for Mother Russia someday, but if he didn't have that chance, he would become a doctor or psychiatrist. 

Misha loved Nicholas and Katrina. The two were older than he was, but they all savored playing outside, no matter the weather or the year. The whole lot of them had the ability to travel the world on their income until the depression hit and then they were back home in Paris. Paris was getting to be more and more modern and they were starting not to recognize it. It was also becoming too touristy, so, after living there for half their lives, they had decided to move back to St. Petersburg, where they truly belonged. 

Epilogue 

The Romanov family, it is said, is still alive in some faction. Anastasia is still alive and well, known as one of the oldest people alive to this very day. Dmitri too, is doing well and both are as sharp as they were when they first met and fell in love with each other. Sadly, Vladimir passed away of breathing difficulties thanks to problems with weight, but Sophie and Misha are still well. Pooka, bless his poor old heart, is still running around even though it isn't as often, and not so spirited as once when he was just a pup.

The children have modern lives in St Petersburg with no trouble from the media. The media never caught wind of their ties to the Romanovs, and in fact, are the only living relatives of the Romanov clan. They live peaceful lives doing what normal people do and enjoying the pleasures that life gives them. They have magnificent friends and though royalty, live humble existences. Needless to say, they have seen the world change and adapt to it, but they are still the same friendly, gregarious and warm-hearted people they were in the 1800s. Their lives do prove that miracles still exist in our time and cannot be explained, but that is what makes a miracle so stupendous. You don't _need_ to explain it. It is what it is.

The End


End file.
